The Killings Of Time
by QueenofAlices
Summary: Kagome is just losing everything. She losing hope. Until a hand reaches out to save her. Not a LightXKagome thing. Couples still pending. Ideas?
1. Death

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN INUYASHA or DEATH NOTE.

Hello This is Alicia Chan An im doing my first crossover With inuyasha and Death note!  
Thank you and if you have any requests or any thing please tell me. Oh aand this is VERY angsty just a warning ^.^ I love torchering heart breaking stories. But i promise i will make a happy story. One day.  
ALicia Chan

Kagome sat down and she quickly did her test and huffed. she was a A+ student and ever since shippo lost one of his fingers. Inuyasha was worried about her and sent her off to stay in present time for a while. Kagome stood up and placed her test on the teachers desk. She sat back down at her seat.  
she was now transferred into at honors class and always looked for ways to find stuff to do. She looked next to her and saw Light Yagami. The most popular guy at honors class. Kagome used to know his sister she was in average class. she knew as soon Inuyasha missed her jewel seeking eyes. She would be called back into the well to serve inuyasha's needs. She was tired of the same thing. The yelling, the anger, kikyo, losing to naraku. She still loved Inuyasha, and all of the gang. she just wanted to do some thing fun for once.  
something lured her to Light though. The look in his eyes , sent a shiver down her spine but she didnt really mind.  
she never knew why before she wasnt this smart. she pulled out a magizigine and the hit model Misa Misa, was posing with a umbrella and a cute hot pink raincoat down to her knees. She adored her outfit, She wished she could have it but she never really got to really go shopping alot. She turned and looked for Yumi but she wasn't there just a another honor student.  
The bell rang and everyone walked out of class and got there bookbag. she quickly grabbed hers and ran over to her friends lockers.

"Hey Yumi wanna go to the mall?," Kagome asked her friend who gave she gave a big hug to.

"Sure Kagome but if your not feeling well today its alright we don't have to go", Yumi said with a smile.

"I offered you remember", she laughed then they walked out of the school which yumi's locker was close by.

AFTER THE MALL

Kagome walked home with many bags and shakes for the whole family. That was what they agreeed on for Kagome to bring every time she came from the mall. She came home and dropped her heavy bags and sighed in and rubbed her hands together. she looked up to see Sota balled up in a ball and Grandpa comforting looked deep in though, he didn't even notice she was there. She bent down and he looked straigh at her but he did not say anything to He heard her heavy breathing.

"Kagome.... is that you Kagome if that is please put your hands on me and help comfort Sota, It'll help me alot", Grandpa said.

" what happened grandpa," she asked and she waved over his eyes and broke his thoughts.

" yes please call the police i havent been able to since Sota has been clinging on to me", He said. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 and handed grandpa the phone. She had no clue what was going on. Kagome heard the snotty's woman's voice on the phone.

" hello 911 emergancy,", the woman said.

" yes my daugther has just hung herself inside of her room", He said with a tear rooling down his cheek. Kagome heart ripped into many pieces and she toughed her chest and held in her tears for Sota her little brother which was in way more pain than she was. He was always around mom and they never really got into fights she closed her eyes and a pain crashed into her causing her to let a couple of tears go. Then she thought of shippo she would never be able to handle it seeing him without a finger. Then she thought, she was never really there for her in her hard times of life. Mother was always happy in her eyes though. I her eyes.  
Then she thought about grandpa, this was his child his daughter that just had died. He took care of her all of her life. She ran in her room and grabbed all of her stuff and ran outside and into the well. The blue haze cradeled her and wiped away most of the pain. It all came back though once she climbed up the well. she ran towards the Tree of Ages and started to put on black makeup. It showed how black her heart was. Then thoughts of her mother came back to her and she cried all over again. She knew it wouldn't be long before Inuyasha came to figure out what was going didn't even know why she ame to fedual era. She didn't want to see any one. she just wanted to be alone. She walked of again and headed towards the well when she was stopped by a strong hand.

"Inuyasha please leave me alone im not in the best mood", she said.

" Inuyasha", The monk asked surpized that Kagome made such a huge mistake. Kagome turned around and hugged Miroku and and cried at his shoulder. His strong body offered her comfort like Inuyasha's Many times. one she was done crying. she wiped away her tears and explained to him what happend.

"please Miroku don't tell Inuyasha, you can tell anyone except shippo", He's already in alot of distress i dont want to make it worse.

" Shippo needs to see you Inuyasha went "duck hunting" (finding Naraku) so you should be alright for now", he said.

Ok well Kagome argee to go or not? Why is kagome so lured to Light Yagami? What is onigumo's last name?(no seriously) what happend to all of my trail mix!!!

All next time in the next Killings Of Time

Alicia Chan 


	2. Shock And Family

This is Alicia Chan Once again with The Killing Of Time.  
Thank you for those little people that are reading my stories. I really am Happy about that. Well in my last chapter there was a lot of,  
mistakes. I was in a rush before a posted it so that is my fault. well Thank you again.

Alicia Chan ~ Kagome shook her head. She couldn't see Shippo in her state. Kagome bowed her head in sorrow She would collaspe if she saw her little adoptive child, missing a would feel like she let him down. That she didn't take care of him at all. She looked up to see Miroku was rubbing her back. It was comforting and Kagome gave her friend one last hug as she ran back to the well and jumped in

~ Kagome ~ She jumped into the well and felt as the blue mist once again cradled her fears away. She thought of Miroku and how good of a friend he was. Even if he was a pervert, he would always be in her heart. She would never love him in that type of way. Even if she had she would never show it. His heart was not destined with her, he was supposed to be with Sango. Then she thought as she hit the bottom of the well if Inuyasha had ever felt feelings for her. She shook that though from her head and became depressed again. He cared for that dead clay pot.  
Climbing back up to see the dark shed where she cried till she was interupted by the opening of shed doors.

" Ma'am, please come here we have to ask you some questions o.k?", she shook her head.

" please i'm no in the best state to be talking about this if you want information please speak to my grandfather, after i calm down I promise to answer anything I can but, not right now, so i'll see if i can stay with a friend", she spoke to the police officer very stifly. he shook his head as she pulled out her cellphone and called her friends. Yumi and Eri where out of the question. She didn't want to go to Hojo scence , one he was a guy and two he was ovbiously in love with her. Sayu...... her family was pretty nice so maybe, just maybe.  
she dialed the telephone number and to the cell and she pressed send. She looked at the little chick running around on her LG RUMOR.  
She pressed the telephone to her face. She got an answer by a sweet girl eating something.

"Bello (hello), Yagami house household speaking", she managed to say after swallowing whatever she had in her mouth.

" Hi Sayu this is Kagome speaking", she said trying to make her voice sound as happy as she could. The cop was still staring at her with eyes of pity. she wanted to yell at him and tell him to stop staring at him, but he was only doing his job.

"Oh hi Kagome what's up ", she asked.

" I'm sorry but I was wondering if i could stay over your house a couple of days or so a week at the max", she asked hoping not to pressure her.

" Sure thing Kagome what time do you want me to pick you up", she asked her. Kagome was shocked at her ears. She had never asked why, or even talked to her parents. She looked over to the cop and he had a shocked/impressed face.

"Is it ok with your parents," Kagome asked.

" Yeah, your on speakerphone you can stay two weeks if you like", Sayu said so easily. Kagome's jaw flew open. The cop used his hand and closed it for her.  
It restarted her brain back up.

" Hello," she said shyly to her family and heard a dry , cheery, deep, voice said in unison.

" Thank you i appreciate it alot thank you", Kagome said.

" your actually helping me , my parents are leaving for half month to 2 months for there SECOND honeymoon and you can keep me company", Sayu said.

" Thank you very much you don't know how much your helping me", Kagome said.

" Is it ok with your mom", another cheery voice said, but this voice sounded more mature than Sayu's voice was.

" ummm...... my parents are.......not around anymore but my grandfather said yes", her father had ditched her and her mom while she was little, now she was completely alone.

" Alright can we pick you up in a hour " the deep voice asked.

" yes thank you ok Sayu see you in a hour", She said Cheerfully to her, at least the best as she could and her voice cracked from lying so well. They hung up the phone and she walked into the back door with the horrible arua of death. she ran under the do not cross lines and quicky packed her bags of anything and everything quickly. She grabbed her blanket and ran right out.  
and waited for the car to rescue her.

~ Miroku~

He walked off as he watched her brown beautiful hair flow into the well. He walked to his hut to change his clothes because Inuyasha would smell it. So once in his hut that Inuyasha and he made he walked into it to smell stew cooking in the middle of the room and looked to see Shippo.  
" Awwww Crap", He thought. He turned to grab some clothes until Shippo yelled.

" Where's Kagome you pervert why do I smell tears and her scent all over you", He hollered. Miroku was grabbed by his shirt and slammed against the wall.

"Calm down Shippo, she was just upset when she came to grab Item of hers called a uhh.... tooth brush", he made up.

" Why wouldn't she come here to see me Miroku", He said dropping Miroku. Good he didn't sound too stupid Shippo had grown over the years. He was almost his size and it kinda scared him. His nose got better and musules where now bulging on his arm from working out with some wieghts Kagomes grandfather had stopped using because he was too old.

" She wasn't in her best mood to see anyone she snapped at me as soon as she saw me ", Miroku grabbed the clothes and placed his hand on Shippo's shoulder.

" Shippo , Miroku stop yelling IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE ", Sango snapped as Shippo got the stew off of the fire and served it in bowls.

" Better go wash off before that crank Inuyasha smells you idiot", Shippo said teasing as he went to serve stew to Sango.

"Now I have to serve her stew cuz' you didn't wait ",muttering under his breath he walked off. He got into some hot springs and relaxed.

" Woah that was close", he sighed in releif

I have no reviews but i think 


	3. Kagome's Difficultys and The Annoying Ki

Hi this is Alicia Chan with The Killings Of Time the third chapter : Kagome's Difficultys and The Annoying Kid and i'm SOOOO SORRY,  
i've been super busy and im sorry that i took so long to publish. i promise that will never happen again! i started school and blah blah blah.  
these are the people who read THANK YOU!  
Koryssa-Kory Yorukifon - sorry i'm having trouble with word. im not just lazy i would do it if i could. will try to find something better i didnt even realize that lol jesswolf XXmistressdeathXX aislin94 LM KiiTSUNE - umm... beta? im sorry im kinda slow on that. i have a old computer. (and slow ...*kicks computer*) so i don't really know sorry explain? Plz?  
(*hides under pillow in embarresment*)

Kagome and Sota looked depressed as she rubbed on Sota's back giving him confort. Kagome watched as a girl pulled up on her bike. She hit the breaks and skidded to a stop. The young girl was wearing a pink shirt that said ' Im BETTER than U deal with it with a demonic little bunny on it. Also she had on dark blue jeans. In her hair she had on a tiara with her blonde hair flowing down her back.

" yup she's legally blonde", Sota joked. The girl had gave him a dirty look and it looked almost like mothers,it even made Kagome shiver a bit. So Sota slouched back again and she continued to rub his back.

" Wow, Sota you need your mommy to confort you", she said with a grin. She knew very well that Kagome wasn't his mom. Kagome gave the 8 year old a dirty look.

"what are you looking at", she yelled. Kagome bit her tounge, and gripped the pole she was leaning to. Sota growled at her and laughed.

"Keh, you know you want me", Sota said. He put his arms on his head and swerved his waist in a circle. Kagome was shocked to see Sota do this The girl blushed crismson red and hopped on her bike and flew away. After the girl was far out of sight Sota turned and apologized to her.

"I learned that from Inuaysha , he told me that would chase away any girl", Sota said, " I knew it wasn't right but i had to do Kags", he said.  
The girl came back around from the corner and stuck her tounge out at them.

"GAHH, THATS IT", Kagome yelled while pulling her shoes off and throwing them at her. Sota's ride pulled up and they opened the door up to see a young boy and what seemed to be there parents. Kagome sighed deeply that they hadn't run over her shoes. The boy smiled at Sota and Sota smiled back.

"Hey Akio", he yelled. Then he bowed to his parents.

" Thank you for letting me stay in my time of need", he said.

" It's no problem, you can always count on us to help you", his parents said. Akio's eyes turned to steel as the little girl passed by once more.

" Mom, step on the gas and make sure to run her over", he said. Akio's mom slapped him on the back of the head and pulled his ear to his mouth and whispered something in his ear.

"Alright mom i'm sorry", he apologized. Sota and Kagome knew to always stay on her good side. She was very strict.

Kagome watched as Sota was driven off to Akio's house. She slipped her shoes on and then the Yagami family picked her up.

"thank you for pickng me up, i really needed it my mother just passed away", Kagome said. Then she got depressed again, she hated to let people see her like this.

" I'm so sorry for your loss", They said.

" I hope i won't be a burden to you all", Kagome said trying to think about there feelings instead of her own.

" No , not at all it's good to help others", Sayu's mother said with smile looking back at kagome. When they arrived to their home Sayu took her straight to the guest room. The walls where white with a simple white dresser and table . The bed was another story. It had a frame around it with sliky curtains. The covers where brown and red on the other side.  
there where many pillows red, brown, and white.

" Do you like it ", Sayu asked. Kagome looked around and curiously looked into the two doors where she had her own bathroom and closet with a black and a red dress and some matching high heels.

" That was my grandmothers dress, she left it the last time she visited", Sayu said. " you can have it she doesn't even wear it anymore".

~ Inuyasha ~

( Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango ,and Shippo Sitting around a campfire)  
" I'm going to the well right now i'm going to get Kagome so we can get the sacred jewel shards", Inuyasha said after everyone had set up camp.

" I don't think that's a good idea", Miroku said.

" Why not", Inuyasha frustrated almost yelled at him.

" because...... uh she said that they where going to be out of there home for a va-ca-tion or something ", Miroku said hoping that would stop him.

" when did you speak to her", inuyasha yelled. he stood up with his eyes fierce.

" i spoke to her when she came to visit Shippo but i stopped her because you told us to remember", The monk asked.

" Wait is that why she hasn't visited your so stupid Inuyasha", shippo stood up and cracked his fingers.

" why won't you learn to quit little squirt just because your bigger now doesn't mean that your all big and mighty. A few minutes later they where tumbeling around the floor.  
miroku wiped his brow. He knew that was close. Sango stared at him and he scooted away from the fire and he waved himself with his hand. Sango bought it too.

He laid down by a tree and got a little closer to the fire when Sango wasn't looking and fell asleep.

Ok Im sorry but I had to do a lot of stuff suddenly after i say i gonna post this chapter. first school, The finally when i get some free time My computer got a virus. three or four days passed and then finally now im free well untill next time in.. * bum bum* The Killings of time.

P.s and i swear im going to get to the point this is really just the introduction ^o^'

Alicia Chan 


	4. Meeting The Family And Light

This is the next chapter of The Killings Of Time. Anyways Thank you guys Who are reading my stories and you guys really great! I'll make sure not to have many mistakes this time you guys have been telling me that i've misspelled some stuff like releif. Lol well starting! this is the shirt .com/photos/bliss_24/3638030462/ and the skirt

Also Thank you for reading I'll post up anyone who reviews. Also who favorites me if i notice on my email.

Alicia Chan Chapter 5: Meeting the Family and Light

Sayu left Kagome to unpack her stuff in the guest room. She placed her clothes and stuff the hangers provied in the closet for her and placed the rest of her stuff in the bathroom and the dresser. Then She laid down on her she decided to change in to some different clothes. She changed into a long pale skirt with brown and blue paw prints on it. It also had a brown on the bottom of it and used as a belt the same as the curtains on the remembered the day that she had put the paw prints on. then put blue paint on the ground and let Shippo and Kiara step all over it. Of course the paint was washable. once they where done Kagome painted it with permanent paint on it so it wouldn't wash off.  
Kagome laughed to herself and put on a brown sweater, with blue and green leaves around it. Kagome went out of the room and went to greet everyone. They where all stuck into the news about Kira's killings and it had an update about the Higurashi Family. Everyones eyes shot in deeper and deeper in as she talked.

" Hello and my name is Kikio Shida and i have a news report about a family who was very loved by the whole neighborhood," she said taking a deep breath Miss Higurashi was blackmailed for many years, today she was found in her home hanging in her own bedroom. Supposedly her former husband and father of Kagome Higirashi and Sota Hirgirashi, Kago Hayner.  
he is being questioned by the police but not yet guilty of anything yet, we will air it once it is reported", she said. The family turned off the t.v and Sayu's mother stood up and went and and hugged Kagome.

" I'm so sorry for your loss, i lost my parents at a young age to, please don't worry and we'll be here for you I'm sorry I'm no expert but you can talk to me anytime just give me a call and we can talk ok", Mrs. Yagami said with a smile on her face. Sayu came and hugged her to", yeah I'll be here for you too," she smiled at me and she tried her best to smile back. She had been preparing for this. She turned around to see light sitting at the table bored and he seemed to be anxious to leave. They broke broke the hug and smiled " Oh my god, why is light here", Kagome almost screamed.

"umm he's my brother", Sayu said

"oh ha ha," she wasn't expecting this she had never really actually paid attention to his last name. She also never actually seen them together.  
Light turned to see criminals that had died from Kira. Light seemed disappointed about this but strangely happy about it at the same time. Nobody else noticed it. She ignored it and turned bright red when her stomach grumbled and make the whole house almost rumble.

" Hungry," Sayu said then giggled.

" Yeah i haven't really eaten since lunch", she said as her face slowly went back to her normal skin color.

" I'll start making dinner, i was supposed to start a while ago but you know i got stuck in Light's rambling about Kira.

" Are you guys with Kira", Kagome innocently asked not knowing that she started a chin reaction. Sayu's father and light stood up in unison and first her father went.

" **NEVER**, Kira is a low coward killing people just because they committed crimes doesn't mean you kill them murder is still murder", he **bellowed**. Light stared at his father and sat down. he had probably said all that could be said.  
Kagome flinched and checked a list in her head.

" Don't talk about Kira, check", she said in her head. He sat down and the whole room was quiet. Even chatty Sayu didn't break the silence. Light stood up and went up the stairs and then Sayu broke the silence.

" hey Kagome wanna go to my room until dinner is finished", she asked making the room less tense.

"Yeah, that would be cool", she said. Sayu pulled on Kagome's hand and took her into her room. Kagome didn't even have time to look around the room before she was dragged into a bed.

" I'm sorry about my dad he's really aginst Kira", Sayu said. ", My dad is not that mean he just loses his temper sometimes.

" Yeah, i know i didn't really mean to touch a soft spot but you know, allot more people are into Kira now," Kagome said.

That's it I'm sorry i have to go to school now and i don't really want to work on this one anymore.

Alicia Chan


	5. Lights A Wierdo and Detective Kagome!

**HELLO!!!!! This is The next Killings Of Time Chapter. I have to say that my computer is a *ahem* very idiotic it decides to get a virus for the fun of it then when i scan it. its perfectly fine. I want to start a story called Murder. Of course a inuyasha story. I was thinking about it alot but i dont really want to cut chapters from this oh and any ideas tell me .  
Thankies My Fellow Readers And Writers,  
Alicia Chan **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or death note. Also i do not know any thing about sentencing and law.  
**

**Chapter 5: Light's a Weirdo, and Detective Kagome**

Sayu giggled as she pulled out a magazine with Misa Misa on it.

" Hey wanna know a secret", Sayu asked she giggled, "Light dates Misa Misa".

"Really", Kagome yelled. Kagome blushed as she imagined the two together. " No way", she said.

" Actually she should be coming tomorrow, so if you want her autograph then i suggest that you get the door tomorrow", Sayu said. Kagome sat on the bed thinking.

"I wanna ask him for myself", Kagome said. Sayu smirked then she was dragged like a doll with cotton-filled stuffing. She was pulled up into a door and Sayu twisted the knob on Lights door.  
it was locked.

"LIGHT WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED," Sayu yelled. Kagome just stood there as she noticed a piece of paper in the doorway. Kagome's head jerked up when she heard a big crash, then the door swung open.  
Sayu and Kagome stared at Light like he was an idiot.

" ohhhhh, i know what you where doing, you where," Light's hand slapped over Sayu's mouth.

"no it's not like that Sayu, you have such a dirty mind," Light turned to Kagome with his hand still over Sayu's mouth," don't believe most of the stuff she tells you".  
Sayu snatched Light's hand off of her mouth. Then she shoved Light out of the way and walked into his room. Light had been watching the news. Then she asked the question she had been dying to ask him.

"Do you really go out with Misa Misa," Lights head turned straight to Sayu that was trying to sneak out of the door.

"SAYU, i told you not to tell anyone," Light said so loudly that even Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. It made her think of Inuyasha, and it made her laugh out loud but then she got depressed.  
she wanted to see him badly. It wouldn't be to good if she up and disapeared. Then she would be being rude to this family and then the police would even ask her more questions.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice went throughout her head millions of times to a blasting scream to a caring one. Until the last one was Light's voice.

" Why do you have that piece of paper inside of your door, what is so important about it what are you hiding Light, if you supposedly dating Misa Misa then why haven't you broken up with that other girl at our school,"  
Kagome asked curiously but also in a demanding voice also.

" I have to study now, can you please leave out of my room," Light asked.

" We don't have a test until two weeks i don't think that a couple of minutes is going to mess up your score a bit it's just a excuse for me to get out your room because you don't really need all of that protection for one little diary",

"I'm a private person Kagome so plea," Kagome was into the news they where announcing the updates on the higurashi case.

" Hello and I'm Hiro Kanagoshi filling in Kikyou , The blackmailer was Kane Hasidoshi the father and X- husband of the victim," He said."He will be sent to jail for maximum of 35 years, O.k our next story", He ended as the commercial popped on.

" o-on-only 35 years, the police are useless, they don't do anything at all," Kagome stomped out of the room and her head full of thoughts. Her mother was never sad in her eyes, she never told her anything was wrong. Then it hit her as she placed her hand on the doorknob of the guestroom. She was always away with Inuyasha at the feudal era, she would've never known. She thought she had problems,  
but then when she came her mother had always did unnecessary things like wash her clothes and made sure that her book bag extra heavy. She had all of those problems but, even still she had made sure that she always been prepared for her big journeys.  
Even if she had no idea what she was doing out there.  
She turned the knob and then closed the door softly not to disturb anyone else. She never really thought about these things before.

"I guess you don't know what you had until you've lost it," Kagome thought in her head. Then she had decided, she was going to visit Shippo and sango, maybe even Inuyasha . She put on her pink piyo pajamas then locked the door and went into the bathroom.

She grabbbed her neon green toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. She grabbed her face towel and started to wash her face and then. finally she laid down into her bed and just stared at completely nothing until she fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Sorry I really never wanted to do this but, Really I think that people really underestimate the work that Kagome's mom puts into Kagome. Also she has so much trust and courage. If i had went down a well and i didn't come back for three mother would kill me and then if i went back. She would be waiting for me with a shovel and a bunch of dirt an exorcist, holy water and a chainsaw. LOL, after the many times trying to jump in after me.  
But really i had to put this well lets continue! Anyways any ideas will be welcomed ^o^~ Better to be safe than sorry from writers cramp.  
Alicia Chan ~**

~Next Morning 8:00~ She woke up and put on some jeans and a shirt that says " I Don't Care" with a tired looking turtle on it. She looked to see Light and Sayu sitting at the table with a note in his hand and sayu trying to get it from him. Then he read it aloud while still fighting Sayu with one arm.

Dear Kagome, Light And Sayu,

Sorry we left without saying goodbye. Me and your father found a great deal so we had to leave early. We only have these ground rules.

1. It must be clean when whe are back. 2. nothing must be missing.  
3. Food in the fridge.

See you an three months!  
Love, Mom and Dad.

" YAHHHHH," Sayu yelled. " Three months of take out is going to be hooooorrrible,"

"Take out, well i can cook on open fires, and on a stove top too," Kagome said. She soon regretted that because Sayu's face lit up with happiness and then yelled.

"YAY, Kagome's gonna cook, Kagome's gonna cook," She chanted.

"You don't even know if she can cook good, we might be causing ourselves some charcoal based diet," Light said.

"Well you sure aren't gonna cook are ya Light," Sayu said, leaving Light speechless. Kagome sighed as she started to take the ingredients out. Eggs, Bacon, Turkey, Green Bell Peppers.

After breakfast Light and Sayu seemed pretty pleased with her cooking, Kagome was Glad. Then Light just went straight to his room. Sayu smile grew big.

"Hey Kagome, do you wanna come to the mall today," Sayu asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of staying at a very special person today, so if you don't mind I would like to go visit them," Kagome asked.

"oh, ok sure just make sure your here to Misa Misa ok," Sayu said. Kagome smiled as she went into her room to get her stuff ready. She packed some treats and also some regular stuff. She wasn't going to be there long though. Just a couple of hours, maybe less. Then she had an idea. What if Sota could come with her into the feudal era? Then he would be able to meet everyone. Also she wanted to see him she was worried about him.

She then placed her yellow bookbag on her back and was ready to run out of the door when then she started crying, because she knew there was something missing, something that could never come back.  
After she had wiped her tears she ran down past the streets that used to be so familiar to her. Was now full of strangers and mysterious people. she walked towards the well and stared at the shack. It hurt as she walked past the wooden door and walked the little stairs down to the well as she stepped. It hurt more and more, it wasn't a pain that if you just prick you finger or scrape your knee. It hurt on the inside, It hurt her heart. It felt as if the inside of he chest was being scraped against the concrete sidewalk.

She walked out of the well and took out her cellphone and dialed the number of the little boy that was taking care of Sota.

"Hello, Fuki resident," Sota answered the phone like he was working at a boring job.

"This is Kagome, I have a question for you, would you like to try to go down the well with me to see Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

**Sorry but i gotta go to sleep and i don't want the , "I DIDN'T FINISH IT WHEN I HAD A CHANCE TO " feeling on my shoulders. ANY IDEAS?!?! WRITERS CRAMP IS VERY CONTAGIOUS. i have big parts planned but then im having trouble with how to get them into that situation. well thank you guys its great to know that there are people that actually read my stories.  
THANKIES,  
Alicia Chan ^o^~**


	6. Down The Well We Go?

Hey This Is Alicia - Chan with the Killings Of Time. Hey Guys! I was looking at my e-mail and I found alot of favorites!  
i was thinking I should'nt put them in my story cuz they didnt review me. Then I thought. What if they had to go to the bathroom?  
Or if they had to go to bed for work or school? Then my stubborness went away I'm too nice.... Alicia Chan "Be yourself, beacuse life's too short to be anyone else"

Deadlysilence39 Sinistera of the Akatsuki Ryu-chan the koorime strawberrykura angeljr777 koryssa-kory- KawaiiYuuki MoonlitCries LM KiiTSUNE jesswolf22 Crazy Demon Girl ShadowCatQueen LadyDia

I know there was more but i accidently deleted some. if you wanna redemeem yourselfs. uhh i don't know *cough* review *cough*

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death Ramen. If i did Light would've told him not to write one page everyday. at least when he knew what near was going to do!!!!!

Alicia Chan

Chapter 6: Down The Well We Go?

"Kagome, I don't know what if it doesn't work, and what if I break my leg or it doesn't accept neither of us," Sota said in a very mature voice.  
he shifted and placed the phone down. He picked it up again.

"where are you at Kags," Sota finally gave in. Kagome Started to walk back to the school.

"meet me at the school," Kagome said.

" tell you what i'll go to the well because I already know your there already, I was actually out the door for a walk anyways," Sota said.  
Kagome walked into her house feeling the stuffiness from no windows being opened. She went straight to the kitchen and started to pack all of the food she could carry. She had a feeling that she would never come back. Her grandfather had been missing for quiet some time. She knew he was ok. He was all she had now.

She knew that they would have to rebuild there family. Meaning they would have to have children. Kagome imagined in her head how there would be little Sotas' running and his girlfriend all grown up and trying to calm them down She laughed out loud just to be greeted by the dark aura once again. She finshed packing her bag and walked back outside to see Sota waiting outside. He was looking really eagar about it. like the aura didn't affect him at all.

Sota ran into the wellhouse. Kagome went running after him the fastest she could with the heavy yellow backpack. She met him in there with Buyo their cat that had been fed by the neighbors. He actually looked thinner. Sota was petting him and then turned to kagome with a bag of food and a sleeping bag. Kagome smiled at him. She dialed Sayu's cell.

"hello, Sayu here," Sayu answered with a very cherry voice.

" Hey It's Kagome, um is it ok if i sleepover a friends house," Kagome asked.

"Sure thing, but i though you wanted to meet Misa Misa," Sayu said.

"Oh I totally forgot," Kagome said. But then what if the well didn't accept Sota. Then she wasn't just gonna leave him she would have to make sure that he got home saftey and by time that happened she wouldn't be able to go to the well without walking alone without her bow and arrows.

"Sayu I'll call you back later ok, bye,"

"bye," Sayu said confused. she heard Sayu yell ", Take out tonight Light" then she hung up.

She first threw their bags into the well and they hit the bottom. This was for cuision if they weren't accepted and they wouldn't hurt that much if they fell. Then Kagome gave Sota one half of the Sacred jewel. Kagome looked at him to make sure he was ready. He seemed to so as they jumped in the blue light flew into the depths of their souls. It was so relaxing that she started to close her eyes. She looked at Sota to see he was enjoying it as much as she was. As they landed to the bottom. Sota quickly climbed up and then helped her get up.

"That blue light was like i would imagine drugs man," Sota laughed then quickly shut up once he saw the beautiful view.

"wow, i only saw things beautiful like this in pictures," Sota grabbed Kagome's hand, Hard.

"are you ready to go or what,"

"Yeah," She ran with him to Keade's village and went to the little hut built for her when she dicided to stay there. She placed her things in a corner taking out some things to eat at Sango's. Sota followed. They where watched closely by the villagers. Once they arrived at Sango's house she was interuppted with a huge yell.

"Mirkou, Yania wants some water can you get it" she asked. Kagome went and got a cup of water and gave it to Yania. Mirkou and Sango's first daughter. They couldn't wait, they weren't planning a child. The reason because Naraku was still alive.

Everytime Kagome spoke about it. Sango worried like crazy. She looked down to Sota who was chatting quietly with Yania. She went into Sango's room where she was laying down on her pink with green polka dots. Kagome bought her with her money a while ago.

She bent down and yelled.

"YAHH," Sango jumped and rolled to her weapon. Once she looked up Kagome was rolling all over the floor crazly laughing. Sango slowly put her weapon away and leaped on Kagome. tickling her.

"your gonna pay for that,"she yelled. After the tickle fight was over. Kagome led Sango into the kictchen where Sota and Yamia where chatting away still. Kagome started to cook Udon in the pot.

I've accually tried Udon before, Its really good, The flovoring packet was to bland so i added a ramen packet to it

"Kagome why have you been away so long what did Inuyasha do to make you leave this long," Sango asked staring at the door.

"well ever since Shippo lost one of his fingers Inuyasha told me to stay at my own time until he came back for me," Kagome stopped stirring to think. " he never did,"

"I always wondered when would he come back for me," Kagome wiped her eyes. Even if there where no tears. It hurt on the inside. Then she remebered the whole reason she came straight to Sango's house "oh, I'm sorry Sango to be rude this is my little brother Sota," she stared at him to see he was pointing to the pot. She pulled out the noodles and passed out bowls and started filling them. Sota savored every bite.

" when i was at my friends house the lady there couldn't cook even if her life was depended on it, i bet thats the reason they invented microvaves seriously," Sota said.

"It's only instant udon Sota," Kagome laughed to her self looking at Sango's and Yamia's confused faces.

"mommy what is a mi-cro-wave," Yamia asked Sango which Sango didn't answer. Kagome explained to both of them while they all slurped their Udon.

" They didn't know what a mircowave was,"Sota asked as she saw as it got later outside.

"Yeah were 500 years in the past what do you think, there going to be a heater with a flatscreen and popcorn," Kagome whispered to Sota. Sota shook his head to show that he understood.

"where is Mirkou and Shippo and Inuyasha, don't you think that the would be here by now," Kagome asked Sango.

"uncle Inuyasha and daddy went to defeat Naraku," Yamia said putting extra epaisis on the end.

"Uncle Inuyasha, he gonna kill you Sango," Kagome laughed.

"She knows not to call him that in public, but he replies to it," Sango giggled.

"Sota I'm going to wash the dishes in the river so stay with Yamia and scream if something happens, the villagers will come, but that's only for emerigancies," She called to Sota she was sure that Yamia knew the drill already. As she and Sango grabbbed there weapons then left the hut.

Thank you all for reading!

Alicia Chan~ 


	7. Wimplike Actions

Hey This is chapter 7 The Killings of Time. Hey Guys!! I'll be posting a/some story(s) soon. I hope you guys read it. I accually need ideas!  
if you have any PM me. I will see if i can put it into the story. With this story i mean. I thought of the new couple! i don't knoe how its going to work but...

katana~ its Sango Chapter 7: Wimplike actions, Misa-Misa!!!!!

*Flashback*

"She knows not to call him that in public, but he replies to it," Sango giggled.

"Sota I'm going to wash the dishes in the river so stay with Yamia and scream if something happens, the villagers will come, but that's only for emerigencies," She called to Sota she was sure that Yamia knew the drill already. As she and Sango grabbbed there weapons then left the hut.

*End~*

As Sango and Kagome reached the river they both dropped to their knees and started to wash the dishes. Kagome turned to Sango to see that she was deep in thought.

"Sango what's wrong, you've been acting wierd lately," Kagome said to her.

" well I was thinking if I had never had Yamia I would be out their fighting with Mirkou and Inuyasha, I know its not her fault though," Kagome felt a sacred jewel shard coming closer. She gripped her bow and arrows tighter.

"Sango, a jewel shard," she lead her finger to into the river. Kagome jumped into the river. It was deeper than she had expected. She used her senses to lead her to the pink shard. She accidently stabbed her hand a little bit. She grabbed the dirt surrounding it and then used her feet to boost herself up to the surface. She was helped back up, Sango grabbed all of the dishes and handed Kagome the towel and she started to walk her home. Kagome heard a familiar voice, Kikyo and Inuyasha. They where together, searching for jewel shards. Kagome turned around to see them walking together. Kikyo was staring straight at looked like she was glaring. She muttered something so low that she couldn't hear her. She read her lips.

"i thought she was gone," kikyo muttered.

"i never told you that kikyo," inuyasha said a little louder than her. Kagome threw the jewel shard at him and ran off to the village. She felt like a wimp running away like that. Her heart hurt though. It was to much for her to bear.

~Sango's Point Of View *POV*~

As she watched Kagome run away. It hurt her heart badly. She had just lost her mother. Mirkou had told her It was like a deep wound to her chest. Like everytime she saw Kohaku. She was like a little sister to her.

Sango pulled out her katana and swiftly ran to inuyasha and put the sword to his throat. Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrows and pointed it at Sango. It was a hostage situation. One wrong move could lead to distruction. They sat there like that for a moment. Sango grabbed the top of his shirt and turned her head and compomised with gestures. Mirkou ran and removed the sword from Inuyasha's throat slowly. Kikyo slowly put her bow and arrows down. Sango still had her hand on his shirt.

She pulled his ear close to her mouth and said " Inuyasha, time is running short, you better make a choice, or kagome is goning to leave us, you already have hurt her, you have no idea how much pain she's in," she finally let go of him. With Mirkou looking back at him.

Suddenly Shippo came out of the forest. His long sleek arms pushing away the leaves. He stared at Inuyasha with eyes of disapointment.

"Inuyasha, when i was a younger i alway thought that you where strong, but your just a weak coward, Inuyasha," He speeded off after Kagome. leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo dumbstruck.

Kagome's POV~

She held back all of her tears. She didn't want Sota or Yamia to see her like this. Once she arrived at the hut she stopped in front of it and fixed herself up. She wiped any potential tears away. She walked in to see that Sota was showing Yamia how to play goldfish. He was having trouble though.

"Hi I'm back, I'm gonig to bed early Ok, listen to Sango and wake me up if you need anything," she said and went straight into the guest room.

She Looked at Shippo's bed. It was rolled out further than the last time. He must've grown taller.

Ok Thanks For reading!!! Seriously i need ideas i'm running out. i seriously pulled this chapter out of the blue. Well i have a new Keyboard. It sucks really really badly. The keyboard is not really new. Most likely its older than me!! It works tho... I will make it out of this mess though!!

Alicia Chan 


	8. eight

Hey this is Alicia Chan! My Ideas are being repaired. Slowly.... Very Slowly. I haven't got any Ideas.

Lol i was typing my last chapter and left for a second and my mom noticed.... "some" *cough* mistakes

and she chewed me out about "being a good writer".

Hey, why do i need to be a good writer when i have people like her?

Alicia Chan~

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or Inuyasha, but i eat the core of an apple like Ryuk tho... well used to..

Sorry i didn't update faster!!!

*hides in corner*

What happened was...

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Chapter 8: The Escape

* Light's POV *

Light was finished with all of his writing on the death note for today. He used his pen and opened up his desk. He carefully placed the Death Note Inside.

He sat down on his bed. Thinking about Misa and Kagome. They where the same kinda. Someone killed their parents. He wondered how he could use Kagome.

He had already planned on wasting all of the other pawns.

He needed a backup plan. He turned to see Ryuk staring at him smiling.

"what can you read my thoughts now," he asked him.

"No, but I know that face," Ryuk said smiling munching on a apple he pulled out of his pocket.

He laid down on his bed and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Turning off the light next to his bed. Falling into a deep slumber.

~Kagome Pov~

She woke up to the peace of the birds surrounding her. She turned to see Sota curled up in his futon. She stretched and saw long silver hair in the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha..

She slid out of her bed to see he was laid out on the floor far from her. She was surprised he hadn't said something like " Keh". She picked up Sota.

Who was heavier than he looked outside.

Once they were outside she shook him and woke him up. He stood their rubbing his eyes and already had his stuff together. In his shirt.

"that's why he was so heavy..," Kagome thought. She didn't want anyone to be disturbed from sleeping so she didn't ask. She took him into the well.

Once they had come out Kagome carried his stuff in a extra bag she had brought.

"Sota why did you have all of your stuff in your shirt anyways." She asked curious why her brother would do something weird like that.

Sota got frustrated at the thought of it.

"Yamia wanted to see what was in my bags even though a had showed her all of my interesting things already," He took a breath and continued.

" Then she said you have to go to sleep soon enough, in a really creepy voice," Sota said with some fear in his eyes. He and Kagome started to walk to the place Sota was staying. It wasn't that far from the house.

" when I had asked her where she got that from, she told me that it her mom always yelled that at her father when he was being a pervert," Kagome laughed at this.

Once they arrived to the house that Sota was staying at the family has happy that she had made sure that he was safe walking back.

She started to walk to the store. Most likely they didn't have a lot of food or cleaning supplies. She cut into a alley way that was a shortcut to the store.

~Miroku's Pov~

Miroku looked at the note. Then at Inuyasha that was sitting in a tree outside. Miroku walked outside.

" Inuyasha why did you let her go, is it that you've chosen kikyo instead of her," Miroku watched him carefully as he jumped out of the tree on the ground.

"She was just helping us find jewel shards, that's all,"Inuyasha said quietly.

"That still doesn't answer my question Inuyasha," He said.

" Yeah, yeah," he said not really listening to Miroku.

"don't you here him talking you Inuyasha," A young voice said behind Miroku.

"Keh, idiot," Inuyasha said to the young Shippo.

"Is that a challenge," Inuyasha and tall Shippo where head to head now ready to beat each other to a pulp. Miroku sighed. He knew that there conversation was over.

He went back into the hut. Where he found his beloved Sango fixing some stew for Yamia. He loved that woman dearly. He remembered last night where she tried to end Inuyasha's life. He didn't do anything to her.

Was it pride? To show that he wasn't afraid of her? Was it that it would upset Kagome if Sango was hurt?

He had so many questions for him.

"Miroku," Sango saw that Miroku was in a daze in the middle if the room.

" huh," He snapped out of his gaze.

How was it?

I APOLOZIE GREATLY!!!

I was supposed to put this out a loooonnnnnggg time ago. I had It half done then. I started to wait for more reviews. Then we got a new computer. Me forgetting to get it off. I had to rewrite it over again. Now I am wishing that I have some ideas. No one had any ideas so.. It's in my horrible hands to finish this. I have an idea for how its going to end though. Wish me luck!

Alicia Chan~


	9. Friends In The Alley

Ramble Lot

Ello! This is Alicia! (That is my real first name) My mom finally noticed my bad luck!!!! Yes bad luck… Well I'm not going to explain it but bad things keep happening to me! Well I was playing with a puppy. (White Moodle/ Maltese & Poodle Mix) There sooo adorable!! I was thinking of naming one Panda or Riku... I don't know.

Alicia Chan~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note. I wouldn't be typing on this piece of crap if I did! (Sorries computer) I Don't Own Darker Than Black. WATCH IT!!! IT'S GOOD!!

Sorry guys! Got grounded! This is NOT dead!

Chapter 9: Friends in the Alleys

Kagome woke to the fresh country air, the birds chirping around her. At that moment her paradise was ruined when her eye caught the beautiful sliver hair. Her eyes went down to his strong collarbone. Like the anime character Li or Hei off of Darker Than Black. This was different though. She wanted to lean up to him and kiss him. Right dead on the lips.

They weren't meant for her though. He had chosen Kikyo over her. All she ever was to him was a jewel shard tracker. She felt like an idiot for feeling like it was more to it. He was laid out on the floor, with his luscious hair sprawled

She quickly tied up her hair hoping that it would hide her sent. She grabbed her stuff and Sota's. This was surprisingly right next to hers. She grabbed them quick and with ease. She Scribbled a note on to a post it which was in a box where if Miroku had to leave really late or really early it would explain to Sango where he went.

_Dear Sango, _

_Sorry for leaving without telling you I and Sota had to somewhere, and we don't want to be late. Please excuse me for now. It was nice visiting you and speaking with you. _

_We promise to visit you guys again very soon!_

_Love, _

_Kagome And Sota _

She woke up Sota and as he sleepily wiped his eyes. He was dragged to the well. She jumped in with Sota wrapped around her.

Inuyasha's POV

He watched her leave out of the room. One eye open, she wasn't the quietest person around. He wanted to grab her and pin her to the floor and explain what had happened and the reason he had been with Kikyo. After all these years with her he knew to let her cool off for a while. THEN, speak to her. Or he and a three letter word and the ground would get a little friendlier.

He watched her leave out of the hut then quietly went over to the window and watched her until they weren't in sight anymore.

He turned and saw Miroku right next to him.

"Why did you let her get away," he asked me without trying to hide the confusion in his voice like he usually did.

"Keh, You where the one who always told me to wait till' she cools off to talk to her,"

He was handed a cup of tea, he could smell it, Peppermint. Kagome's favorite. Inuyasha walked over to the room and smelt her wonderful sent again.

Miroku sighed deeply then took a sip of his tea.

Yamia jetted from her room with Shippo walking slowly behind her.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Uncle Inuyasha," She said and leaped up into the air. Then as she was in the air she leaned back. Miroku threw his drink and dived to catch her. Inuyasha put out one hand then caught her. Letting Miroku hit the floor with his hot drink spilling all over the floor and him.

"Wow, your kid can jump pretty high. I thought princesses weren't supposed to jump high then scare the hell out they're daddies," Inuyasha joked. Yamia snickered with him even if she didn't get the joke.

He walked a couple of steps back then placed Yamia down. Shippo had leaned back on the wall and fell asleep.

Inuyasha walked over to him then placed Miroku's staff under Shippo and then tripped him and ran away. Yamia started cracking up. Just before Shippo hit the ground he stuck out his right hand and caught himself and pushed himself up.

Then he started to crack up as Miroku picked himself up off the floor. Then his face went serious. Yamia stopped laughing instantly.

"Hey monk, you think this is funny," Shippo said with his deep voice. Then he pointed to the staff.

"Throwing this _thing _at me causing me to fall, after taking care of Mia late until she _finally_ fell asleep, then she woke me up _super _early, just for you to throw things at me like you're a child," Shippo chewed out Miroku.

"You're a bad influence on Mia you know that," Shippo said cracking his knuckles.

"Please don't hurt my daddy, he's only human," Yamia said. Shippo's anger flickered away as quick as he had lit it.

"I wouldn't hurt the m… Your daddy," Shippo said to her on one knee and wiped her tear that had built up in her eye. Then he turned at Miroku and stared at him like. "Not with Mia around,"

~Kagome's POV~

After Kagome had dropped Sota off she started to head to a store to buy stuff for the house and also her own room. She cut into an alleyway. Suddenly the alley seemed to darken and she felt a deep feeling on her chest. For some reason her legs kept driving her deeper and deeper in to it. Even though her heart was telling her to turn around. Well her heart was broken after all.

She froze as she was confronted by a shadow. The light had out lined his shape, he had massive muscles and bumps in rows on top of his head. Then his face came into view, then his whole body. He was wearing a white tank top. His skin was slightly tan. Then he was wearing slightly baggy jean.

"Hello, ma'am why are you in this dirty alley," he asked.

Hey! Yes I apologize greatly. My mother grounded me. I would never abandon you guys! ^o^. I got a puppy, I ended up naming him Danny. He's so so fluffy!

Alicia Chan


	10. Meetings

Ramble lot

Hello! This is Alicia-Chan!! Well I'm soooo soorryy!! My mother grounded me because of 1 f on my report card. No computer, TV, and no going to my father's house from the time I last posted and continuing. 12/15 typed this chapter. Well anyways thank you for all of you guys for reading this.

Alicia chan~

Chapter 10!!! Thank you so much for my readers, even if you didn't review. Then also thank you for the ones who did.

Disclaimer: pff… why do you think I would be typing this stuff up if I owned Inuyasha or death note?

* * *

Chapter 10: Meetings

"Sorry ma'am, I forgot that's there rapist and stuff around here, sorry for scaring you, I'm Tank," He said. He walked out into the sidewalk and seemed to soak up the sun.

She followed slowly behind him. "My name is Kagome, very nice to meet you, sorry just a lot of bad things have been happening lately," She said to him.

He looked really young, but he was quite a gentleman. He was around her age about 19 or 20; compared to him she was a stick to him.

"I was just heading home right now when this dude popped out from behind of a trashcan, he flashed me, so after he figured out that I wasn't a woman he tried to run away, I had to teach him a lesson," He said smiling and turned in her direction making sure to give her enough space.

Kagome thought about it, she could've been raped if it wasn't for him. She bowed her back to him.

"Thank you, you saved my life, I owe you, I'll give you some money," she said offering him the last of her money she had.

"No thank you, but I can only wish that we can be friends, is that alright with you Miss Kagome," He asked.

"Of course, you can call me Kagome, no Miss is needed".

"Alright, have to go nice meeting you," He said and waved before walking the opposite direction than where she was headed.

~Two Weeks later~

She used to see Tank all of the time now. She would walk down the street and he was there. It was always a coincidence though, he always looked surprised to see her then wave and say," Hey Kags"

Maybe he was around for a long time; maybe it was her that never noticed him. Then one day she looked into a gym, for some reason

Once she had walked by a gym, then she looked inside, for some reason. There was silver long beautiful hair flowing from under a dumbbell. She saw that it was almost 50 pounds the guy was lifting. Kagome was once again driven by her legs, instead of her sanity.

"Hey sexy," a man called. Then out of no where loud knuckles cracked and made everyone shut up. Then Kagome turned around to see her childhood secret admirer.

"Hojo, she whispered. She saw that his hand was crushing the guy who made the discussing comment. His hand was really close to her butt.

He let go of the guy with a huge smile on his face. Then she finally caught on. Hojo had just crushed that guys hand because he was going to touch her butt.

She went over to the guy and smacked him with all of her strength.

"Hojo, I'm going to sue you for every penny you have," he yelled holding his hand, with a red cheek.

"Then I'm going to call the police and turn you in for R.A.P.E," He smiled then took Kagome's hand and took her out of the gym. Then silver hair was in her view. Tank.

"Nice job Hojo," Tank said to Hojo.

Kagome stood there and looked at Hojo's and Tank's muscles. She was tired of always being weak. Always the one being protected by someone else. Tank, Hojo, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, All of them.

"Can you guys train me so I can get some muscles, So things like that won't happen anymore," She asked the two of them. They're faces did the same exact thing at the same time. First they looked confused, and then once they got it they're eyebrows lifted. Finally a humongous laugh.

"Ha hah ha are you serious," Tank laughed wiping his tears away. Hojo couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes, I was always protected by someone, my whole life I've felt useless, now I want to carry my own weight, so when can we start," She said to them Hojo finally stopped laughing.

"Maybe after you change out of your _**old**_ uniform," Hojo joked.

Kagome had forgotten she had her uniform on. She pulled on her shirt and skirt trying to fix her appearance.

"Tomorrow, I have to feed my dog sorry," Tank said then, scratched his nose.

Kagome pulled out a pen and grabbed Tank's massive hand. Then she wrote her cell phone number on his and then doing the same with Hojo.

After they had departed she had two phone numbers on her arm. She headed home, once she was at the door putting her key in a childish voice was behind her. She turned around to see her, Misa Misa at the door. Kagome was a huge fan of her, but she was in a bad mood for some reason. Then she started crying.

"I knew he was cheating on me," she yelled. Kagome was baffled, who was this 'he' person? She put her hand on her shoulder. Misa violently jerked it off.

"Get your hands off me slut," she yelled then slapped Kagome. Then it was fireworks.

Light was writing names in the Death Note when he heard Ryuk laughing while looking out of the window. Light looked at him puzzled.

"What is it Ryuk," he asked. Walking over to the window and seeing the fight.

"Catfight," He said. Light ran downstairs to see Misa get kicked in the face with Kagome's foot. Light came and pulled Kagome off and pushed her back. It didn't take long before Kagome calmed down. Kagome and Light picked up Misa and put her on the couch. A cold compress was given to Kagome. Once Misa woke up, she started to cry again.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled under her breath. She got up.

"Tea," Kagome said to Light. He shook his head. She went into the kitchen to make it. Then she started to feel bad so she turned around. They where talking about her. She stood at a cabinet pretending to search for the tea.

"L don't like her, why is she here with you, Light why do you think she'll be useful," She asked.

"She hates her father for killing her mother so now I'm going to give her the chance to get revenge," Kagome couldn't listen anymore. She grabbed the hot water and put a tea bag in two of them. One for light, one for her and the idiot gets hot water.

She set down the tea on the coffee table.

"Light how can we help each other," She smiled as Light's face grinned.

Finish! That was an EXTRA long one. Well happy holidays everyone! I finally have a feeling I can finish this with no problem. I have a while to go. They're will be a Christmas and New Year special. Well thank you guys for being with me this far!

Alicia Chan~


End file.
